doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Rubén Trujillo
|nacimiento = 21 de junio de 1965 |familiares = Víctor Trujillo (hermano) Alberto Trujillo Alfonzo "ATA" (hijo) Andrea Trujillo Alfonzo "BiByz" (hija) |ocupacion = Actor Actor de doblaje Locutor |nacionalidad = Mexicano Estadounidense |primera_aparicion = ¿? Ganadores |última_aparicion = NCIS: Nueva Orleans (Segunda Temporada) |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 ( ) |medios = Televisión Teatro Radio Locución comercial |pais = México, D.F. (1989-2016) Los Ángeles (Actualmente) Monterrey, Nuevo León (Principios de Años 2000) |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = UNS-ObitoAdulto.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 220px }} Genie5.png|Genio en las películas de Aladdín y su serie animada, su personaje más conocido. Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-451.jpg|Hades en Hércules, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ObitoUchihaNarutoShippuden02.png|Tobi / Obito Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ELHBT2Gloin.png|Gloin en la trilogía de El Hobbit. Oscar Proud.png|Oscar Proud en La familia Proud. NathanielEncantada.jpg|Nathaniel en Encantada. Balto-balto-0.76.jpg|Balto en la película homónima. Boris-balto-4.96.jpg|Boris también en Balto. Otis-the-cow-barnyard-39.7.jpg|Otis en La granja. El Gato.jpg|El gato en la película homónima. Quasimodoht.jpeg|Quasimodo en Hotel Transylvania. 425.cruise.maguire.110707.jpg|Jerry Maguire en la película homónima. ZackPowerRangers2017.png|Zack Taylor / Ranger Negro en Power Rangers. Archivo:PPS_Sra._Doubtfire.png|Daniel Hillard / La Sra. Doubtfire (Robin Williams) en Papá por siempre. Lillibit's Father TLB.png|El Sr. Lilabit en Los Bits. Morf.png|Morf en El planeta del tesoro. Donnagon_Giggles-Mike_Judge.jpg|Donagon Giggles en la franquicia de Mini Espías. G.i.joe.the.movie.1987.CobraCommander001.png|Comandante Cobra en la película de G.I. Joe. Falcon15229.jpg|Teniente Falcon también en la película de G.I. Joe DRIX.jpg|Drix en Osmosis Jones. Wisemon t.gif|Wisemon en Digimon Fusion. Pesche.png|Pesche Guatische en Bleach. Lafarga.png|Ráfaga en Las Guerreras Mágicas. Geo Metro.png|Geo Metron también en Las Guerreras Mágicas. Iago-aladdin-2.03.jpg|Iago también en la serie de Aladdín. Kent-powers-disneys-quack-pack-82.6.jpg|Kent Powers en Quack Pack. Harry3.png|Harry en Stanley. OGW-Leñador.png|El leñador en Más allá del jardín. Vincent_Benedict.png|Vincent Benedict (Danny DeVito) en Gemelos. UTR-BaronStrucker.png|Barón Von Strucker en Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. OlafMovieJimCarrey.jpg|Conde Olaf en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados. Hicks.jpg|Cabo Hicks (Michael Biehn) en Aliens: El regreso. The Nanny Maxwell Sheffield.png|Maxwell "Max" Beverley Sheffield (1ª voz) en La niñera. Pintel 1.png|Pintel en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra. 6729-30380.jpg|John Chambers (John Goodman) en Argo. Jack_Murdock.jpg|Jack Murdock en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo. Stretch1995.jpg|Látigo (Stretch) en Casper. Scoottmetro.jpg|Inspector Scott Roper en Metro. 2112-22061.jpg|Steven M. Kovacs en The Cable Guy. Peter Ludlow - TLWJP.png|Peter Ludlow en El mundo perdido: Jurassic Park. Ncis_no_pride.jpg|Dwayne Pride (1ª voz) en NCIS: Nueva Orleans. Vrak.jpg|Príncipe Vrak en Power Rangers: Megaforce. Kevin_dollenz_epadrdnv.jpg|Kevin Dollenz en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas. Jack-Burton-.jpg|Jack Burton en Rescate en el barrio chino. Doug-Stamper.jpg|Doug Stamper (1ª voz) en House of Cards. Tmnt03g.jpg|Splinter en el redoblaje de Las Tortugas Ninja III. Ad_174238897.jpg|Dave McFly en la primera película de Volver al futuro. Felizx_Laiter_David_Hedison_Licencia_para_matar.png|Felix Leiter en 007: Licencia para matar. Kwang_().jpg|Kwang también en 007: Licencia para matar. DocHolliday.jpg|Doc Holliday en Tombstone. 11495-25853.gif|Denton Van Zan en El reinado del fuego. CHPMike Norris.png|Detective Mike Norris en el doblaje original de Chucky: El muñeco diabólico. Scott-voss.png|Scott Voss en El maestro luchador. Stevedceu.png|Steve Lombard en El hombre de acero. SDACAGollum.png|Gollum en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. Richt spencer.png|Richie Spencer en Este cuerpo no es mío. Hanson.png|Hanson en Scary Movie 2. Cap Clark.png|Cap. Mike en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button. Simon True.png|Simon en Mentiras verdaderas (versión 20th Century Fox). Los cazafantasmas II - Supervisor Fianella.png|Supervisor Fianella en el doblaje orignal de Los cazafantasmas II. Sin título-1515100869.png|James Cross en Scrooged. AlexanderKnox.jpg|Alexander Knox en el doblaje original de Batman. SDACAHaldirLorien.png|Haldir de Lorien (Craig Parker) también en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo. MikeWazowski.jpg.png|Mike Wazowski en El nuevo auto de Mike y en MAD Main_story.png|Lord Betrayus en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales. Huyang.jpg|Huyang en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. PhilliumBenedict RSO.png|Dr. Philliam "Phil" Benedict en Llegó el recreo. Diego Méndez GTA VCS.png|Diego Méndez en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Char 119774 thumb.jpg|Dr. Victor Fries / Mr. Freeze en Batman: Arkham Origins. Demetrio.png|Demetrio también en Hércules. Titan ciclope.png|Titán Cíclope también en Hércules. Pajaro mensajero.png|Pajaro Mensajero en El cavernícola. Cera's Father.png|Padre de Cera en Pie pequeño: En busca del valle encantado. Pkmn M15 Terrakion.png|Terrakion en Pokémon: Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico Robin_williams.jpg|Fue una de las voces habituales de Robin Williams. ScottBakula.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Scott Bakula. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Rubén Trujillo. thumb|230px|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px thumb|right|230px|Trujo interpreta a Jim Carrey en Lemony Snicket. thumb|right|230px|Trujo es por excelencia la voz al español de Robin Williams. Aquí en Papá por Siempre o Mrs. Doubtfirethumb|right|230px|Trujo doblando al Gato de Mike Myers. thumb|right|230px|La narración es parte de la vida del Doblaje de Trujo thumb|right|230px|El Genio de Aladdín es punto y aparte en su carrera y en el doblaje mismo. thumb|230px Rubén Trujillo (México, 21 de junio de 1965) es un actor y locutor de origen mexicano. Su nombre artístico es Trujo. Es conocido por doblar al Genio en la saga de Aladdín, Pleakley en la franquicia de Lilo & Stitch, Hades en Hércules, Tobi / Obito Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden, Oscar Proud en La familia Proud, Balto y Boris en la primera película de Balto, Gloin en las películas de El Hobbit, entre otros personajes. Información Es hermano del también actor y presentador de televisión Víctor Trujillo. Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Cynthia Alfonzo y es padre de Alberto Trujillo y Andrea Trujillo quienes también se dedican al doblaje de voz y lo combinan con otras áreas artísticas. Actualmente tiene un canal de Youtube donde comparte vídeos sobre doblaje y locución. Con programas como "La vida cotidiana de un actor de doblaje", donde platica con invitados del doblaje mexicano; "Ask Trujo", donde platica respecto a los conflictos del mundo de la locución y doblaje y abiertamente contesta preguntas que le hacen profesionales del medio que inician en toda Latinoamérica. Desde 2016 reside en Los Ángeles, en los Estados Unidos, donde continúa haciendo doblaje, y de manera ocasional cuando viaja a la Ciudad de México. Filmografía Series de televisión México Scott Bakula *Dr. Sam Beckett en Viajeros en el tiempo *Lynn en Looking *Dwayne Pride (1ª voz) en NCIS: Nueva Orleans Otros *Deacon Claybourne (Charles Esten) (desde finales de temp. 1) en Nashville *Andrew Thatcher (Bill Smitrovich) (1ª voz) en La vida sigue su curso *Don Barbara (Brett Cullen) en Bajo el domo *Reginald Cornelius III (Peter Parros) (2ª voz) en El auto fantástico *Maxwell Shefield (Charles Shaughnessy) (1ª voz) en La niñera *Vincent "Vinnie" Terranova (Ken Wahl) en El astuto *Teniente Columbo (Peter Falk) (2ª voz) en Columbo *Doug Stamper (Michael Kelly) (Temp. 1) en House of Cards México) *Paul Moretti (Michael Rapaport) / Insertos en La doctora de la mafia *Vrak (Jason Hood) en Power Rangers: Megaforce *Terry Loomis (Rick Hoffman) en Philly *Big Ronny / Chef Robot en Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Conde Contar (tres eps.) en Plaza Sésamo *Sargento Henry "Hank" Voight (Jason Beghe)(dos eps) en Chicago en llamas *Teniente coronel Matthew "Trane" Coltrane (Wings Hauser) en Comando internacional Los Ángeles *Voces adicionales en Esposas desesperadas *Sheriff Lucas Buck (Gary Cole) en Pueblo siniestro Miniseries Los Ángeles *Kevin (Ellis Dale) / Flannigan (Simon Ward) / Voces adicionales en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (1989) Películas México Robin Williams *Rainbow Randolph en Maten a Smoochy (2002) *Walter Finch en Insomnia (2002) *Daniel Hillard / Sra. Doubtfire en Papá por siempre (1993) Peter Hambleton *Gloin en El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) *Gloin en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) *Gloin en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) Mike Judge *Donagon Giggles en Mini Espías 3D (2003) *Donagon Giggles en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Donagon Giggles en Mini Espías (2001) Thomas Kretschmann *Barón Von Strucker en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) *Barón Von Strucker en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) Vincent D'Onofrio *Detective John Harding en Una noche para sobrevivir (2015) *Hathaway en Impostor (2001) Tim Blake Nelson *Alan Fenster en Matar al mensajero (2014) *Dr. Pendanski en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) George Eads *Jack en Apuesta de muerte (2014) *Adam Willingford en Un paseo por el parque (2002) Stanley Tucci *Dyonisus en Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos (2013) (trailer) *Lord Roderick en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) (trailer) Nick Offerman *Dave Davies en Smashed (2012) *Karl Steele en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) Scott Bakula *Gus Cantrell en Major League 3 (1998) *Jay Perkins en Misión humanitaria (1993) Jim Varney *Jed Clampett en Los Beverly Ricos (1993) *Ernest P. Worrell / Phineas Worrell en Ernest contra los monstruos (1991) Robert De Niro *Alfredo Berlinghieri en 1900 (1976) Otros *Angelo Pappas (Ray Winstone) en Punto de quiebre (2015) *Jack (George Eads) en Apuesta de muerte (2014) *Sitacles (Peter Mullan) en Hércules (2014) *Dueño de tienda (José Lizarde Jr.) en Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) *Orry Kelly (Bryan Batt) en Amor en el ocaso (2013) *Two Clouds / Deux Nuages (Dominique Pinon) / Profesor de universidad en El Extraordinario Viaje del Joven y Prodigioso T.S Spivet (2013) *Alez (William Fichtner) en El submarino fantasma (2013) *Dios (Ken Jeong) en Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Steve Lombard (Michael Kelly) en El hombre de acero (2013) *Ray Monroe (Sean O'Bryan) en Olimpo bajo fuego (2013) *Mandarin (Ben Kingsley) en Iron Man 3 (2013) (trailer del Super Tazón) *Rondo (Richard Van Vleet) en Hércules salva la Navidad (2012) *Uri (Dimitri Diatchenko) en Terror en Chernóbil (2012) (versión On Screen) *Almirante McCraven (Christopher Stanley) en La noche más oscura (2012) *Harry Dean (Colin Firth) en Un plan no tan perfecto (2012) *Scott Voss (Kevin James) en El maestro luchador (2012) *John Chambers (John Goodman) en Argo (2012) *Lee Christmas (Jason Statham) en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) (versión Lionsgate) *Director Barlow (Zack Phifer) en Eres tan Cupido (2010) *Capitán Mike (Jared Harris) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008) (versión Paramount) *Steve Bottino (John Kapelos) en Everybody wants to be Italian (2007) *Wayne (Andrew Daly) en Amor? (2007) *Nathaniel (Timothy Spall) en Encantada (2007) *Bob Brenton (Joe Berryman) en Un novio fuera de serie (2006) *Buzz (Steve Harvey) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz (2005) (versión TV) *Conde Olaf (Jim Carrey) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) *El Gato (Mike Myers) en El gato (2003) *Pintel (Lee Arenberg) en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra (2003) *Jack Murdock (David Keith) en Daredevil: El hombre sin miedo (2003) *Denton Van Zan (Matthew McConaughey) en El reinado del fuego (2002) *Todd (Johnny Messner) en La cosa más dulce (2002) *Jared Nomak (Luke Goss) en Blade 2 (2002) *Murph (Peter Dante) en La herencia del Sr. Deeds (2002) *Richie (Michael O'Keefe) en Este cuerpo no es mío (2002) *Waylander (Derwin Jordan) en Jason X (2002) *Insertos en Impostor (2001) *Stumpy (David Koechner) en Vértigo en la nieve (2001) *Chad Norris (Harry Hamlin) en Bebés traviesos (2001) *Joseph (Dominique Pinon) en Amélie (2001) *Gollum (Andy Serkis) / Haldir de Lorien (Craig Parker) en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) *Moe Howard (Paul Ben-Victor) en Los tres chiflados (2000) *Gobernador Jack Stanton (John Travolta) en Primary Colors (1998) (redoblaje) *Caballero blanco (Ian Holm) en Alicia a través del espejo (1998) *McKenna (Chuck Norris) en El guerrero del bosque (1996) (doblaje mexicano) *Simon (Bill Paxton) en Mentiras verdaderas (1994) (doblaje de 20th Century Fox) *Voces adicionales en Un mundo perfecto (1993) *Splinter (James Murray) en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión Fox) *Dino Palladino (Benicio Del Toro) en Money for Nothing (1993) *Insertos en Chaplin (1992) *Angelo "Snaps" Provolone (Sylvester Stallone) en Oscar (1991) *Alguacil Lloyd Parsons (Stuart Pankin) en Aracnofobia (1990) (redoblaje de México) *Supervisor Fianella (Richard Foronjy) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (doblaje original) *Dave Lyons (Gene Wilder) en Ciegos, sordos y locos (1989) *Andy Leonard (Arye Gross) en Traición al amanecer (1988) (doblaje original) *Otto West (Kevin Kline) en Un pez llamado Wanda (1988) *Detective Mike Norris (Chris Sarandon) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (doblaje original) *Gypsy (Rudy Ramos) en El placer de ganar (1986) *Jack Burton (Kurt Russell) en Rescate en el barrio chino (1986) *Ted Geller (Bill Applebaum) en Nada en común (1986) *Cabo Hicks (Michael Biehn) en Aliens (1986) *Marty Phillips (Stephen Collins) en Sálvese quien pueda (1986) (1ª versión) *Derek (Keanu Reeves) en La hermandad de la justicia (1986) *Kevin Dollenz (Andrew McCarthy) en El primer año del resto de nuestras vidas (1985) *Emmett (Scott Glenn) en Silverado (1985) *Dave McFly (Marc McClure) en Volver al futuro (1985) (doblaje mexicano) *Johnston (Jon DeVries) en Invasión a los Estados Unidos (1985) *Capitán Willis Davidge en Enemigo mío (1985) *Capitán Etienne Navarre en Ladyhawke (1985) (doblaje de 20th Century Fox) *James Roberts (Rick Springfield) en El amor de un ídolo (1984) *Ed Lasky (Harvey Keitel) en La fuerza del amor (1984) *Wes Huntley (James Wainwright) en The Survivors (1983) *Brian (Chris Penn) en La clave del éxito (1983) *Rob (Tony Roberts) en Annie Hall (1977) *Inspector Jacques Clouseau (Peter Sellers) en El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) (redoblaje) *Insertos en En la costa azul (1951) *Dr. Lymann Sanderson (Charles Drake) en Harvey (1950) *Eddie Bartlett (James Cagney) en Héroes olvidados (1939) *Padre Mullin (Spencer Tracy) en San Francisco (1936) Los Ángeles Mark Wahlberg *Tommy Saunders en Día de héroes (2017) *Mike Williams en Horizonte profundo (2016) Robin Williams *Chris Nielsen en Más allá de los sueños (1998) Robert De Niro *Jack Walsh en Fuga a la medianoche (1988) Otros *Voces adicionales en La vida misma (2018) (2018) *Drew Thayer (Justin Theroux) en Mi ex es un espía (2018) *Bart (Ian McShane) en Pottersville (2017) *Voces adicionales en Extraordinario (2017) *Sr. Daimler (Diego Boneta) en Si no despierto (2017) *Zack Taylor/Ranger Negro (Ludi Lin) en Power Rangers (2017) *J.P. (Brian Marc) en Un juego sin reglas: Nerve (2016) *Insertos en El día del apocalipsis (2010) *Oficial Edward "Eddie" Dugan (Richard Gere) en Brooklyn's Finest (2009) *Buldeo (Gulshan Grover) en Mowgli y Baloo (1997) *Inspector Scott Roper (Eddie Murphy) en Metro (1997) *Peter Ludlow (Arliss Howard) en El mundo perdido: Jurassic Park (1997) *Michael Ovitz (Treat Williams) en Horario nocturno (1996) *Jerry Maguire (Tom Cruise) en Jerry Maguire (1996) *Steven M. Kovacs (Matthew Broderick) en The Cable Guy (1996) *Trent Walker (Vince Vaughn) en Swingers (1996) *Látigo (Stretch) (Joe Nipote) en Casper (1995) *Doc Holliday (Val Kilmer) en Tombstone (1993) *Miklo Velka (Damian Chapa) en Sangre por sangre (1993) *Felix Leiter (David Hedison) y Kwang (Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa) en 007: Licencia para matar (1989) *Mitch Kozinsky (Keith Coogan) / Kevin Costello (Garry Bean) / Voces adicionales en Un toque de infidelidad (1989) *Travis Brickley (Chris Penn) en Lo mejor de lo mejor (1989) *Alexander Knox (Robert Wuhl) en Batman (1989) (doblaje original) (Los Ángeles) *Vincent Benedict (Danny DeVito) en Gemelos (1988) *James Cross (John Murray) / Director de Video Tape (Tom Doak) en Scrooged (1988) *Sr. Kelso (Ray Baker) / Doctor (Barry Levinson) en Rain Man (1988) (doblaje original) *Denny Gordon (Mark Blum) en Cita a ciegas (1987) (doblaje original) *Buddy (Brad Long) y voces adicionales en Ganadores (1986)(Debut en Los Ángeles) *Jacques Granville (Michel Piccoli) / Visitante de la ONU (Trent Gough) en Topacio (1969) *Dr. Lymann Sanderson (Charles Drake) en Harvey (1950) Series animadas México *Oscar Proud en La familia Proud *Pleakey / Oscar Proud en Lilo & Stitch: la serie *Huyang en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Lord Betrayus en Pac-Man y las aventuras fantasmales *James P. Sullivan / Mike Wazowski / Lex Luthor / Psyduck / Voces adicionales (Temp. 4) en MAD *Papá Oso en El show de los Looney Tunes *Sr. Dillo en La Sheriff Callie en el Oeste *Chef loco en Breadwinners *El leñador en Más allá del jardín *Barón Von Strucker en LEGO Marvel Superhéroes: ¡Vengadores reunidos! Los Ángeles *Voces adicionales (Temp. 3) en BoJack Horseman *Genio en Aladdin: la serie animada *Kent Powers en Quack Pack Anime México *Sr. Lilabit en Los Bits *Presentación e insertos en Sandy y sus koalas *Hombre en computadora / Teniente en Dolbuck *Pesche Guatische / Narrador en Bleach *Wisemon en Digimon Fusion *Tobi/Obito Uchiha en Naruto Shippūden *Pleakey en ¡Stitch! Los Ángeles *Dr. Toribio en Toribio *Ráfaga / Geo Metron / Saturno (ep. 21) en Las Guerreras Mágicas *Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Saint Tail *Pleakey en ¡Stitch! (algunos capitulos) Películas animadas México Kevin McDonald *Pleakley en Lilo & Stitch *Pleakley en La película de Stitch *Pleakley en Lilo y Stitch 2: Stitch en cortocircuito *Pleakley en Leroy y Stitch James Woods *Hades en Hércules *Dr. Philliam "Phil" Benedict en Llego el recreo ( Monterrey, Nuevo León) Robin Williams *Genio en Aladdín *Genio en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones Otros *Genio (Dan Castellaneta) en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar *Demetrio / Titán Cíclope en Hércules *Drix en Osmosis Jones *Godfrey en Las aventuras de Pulgarcito y Pulgarcita *Morfo en El planeta del tesoro *Oscar Proud en La película de la familia Proud *Otis en La granja *Featherstone en Gnomeo y Julieta *Quasimodo en Hotel Transylvania *Thurman en Operación escape (2ª versión) *Babor en Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas Los Ángeles *Voces adicionales en Coco (Versión original en inglés) *Tragup (Richard Webber) / Pajaro Mensajero (Rob Brydon) en El cavernícola *Hiroim en Planeta Hulk *Balto / Boris en Balto *Teniente Falcon / Comandante Cobra en G.I. Joe: La película *Padre de Cera en Pie pequeño: En busca del valle encantado Películas de anime México *Terrakion en Pokémon: Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico Dramas coreanos México *Insertos en Big: Creciendo sin querer Los Ángeles *Hwang Shi-mok en Stranger Cortos animados México *Mike Wazowski en El nuevo auto de Mike Telenovelas japonesas México *Voces adicionales en Oshin Videojuegos México *Paul Demarco en Halo 4 *Jason Hudson en Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 *Jason Hudson en Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Jason Hudson en Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified *Victor Fries/Mister Freeze en Batman: Arkham Origins *Victor Fries/Mister Freeze en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham *Pierre Bellec en Assassin's Creed: Unity *Pleakley en Disney Infinity *Obito Uchiha/Tobi en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Lord Hastings en The Order: 1886 *Sheldon en Just Cause 3 Los Ángeles *Inquisidor en Halo 2 *Echo en Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege *Jace Skell en Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Breakpoint *Diego Mendez en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (pista de audio original) Intérprete México Robin Williams *Genio en Aladdín *Genio en Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar *Genio en Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones Dirección de doblaje México Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Aladdín *Atando cabos *Blade 2 *Como caído del cielo *Crimen imperdonable *El código Da Vinci *El guerrero del bosque *Fillmore *Impostor *La cadete Kelly *Los Beverly Ricos *Mentiras verdaderas (versión Fox) *Vértigo en la nieve *Papá por siempre *Tortugas Ninja (2003) Audiomaster 3000 *El último emperador *Flash *La séptima profecía *Reino animal *Sandy y sus koalas *Timberwood *Superboy Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados *Los hermanos Grimm (versión DVD/Cine) *Rayas: Una cebra veloz Dubbing House *Smashed *La doctora de la mafia *Imaginum Otros *Magos y Gigantes (Anima Estudios) *El diario de Molly (ArtSpot Dubbing-Mex) *Terror en Chernóbil (Antigua) *Vivir de ilusión (MADE Productions) *Hércules (Prime Dubb) *Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción) Los Ángeles CCI *Lost *Esposas desesperadas Estudios y empresas de doblaje México *AB Grabaciones *Antigua *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *ArtSpot Dubbing Mex (hasta ¿?) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta ¿?) *C2 Media (hasta ¿?) *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana (hasta ¿?) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta ¿?) *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2015) *Dubbing House (hasta 2015) *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *Lola MX - El Loft (hasta 2015) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales (hasta ¿?) *Pink Noise México (hasta 2014/2015) *Procineas S.C.L. (hasta ¿?) *Producciones Grande (hasta ¿?) *Producciones Salgado (hasta ¿?) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb (hasta ¿?) *Sebastians (hasta 2016) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (hasta 2015) *Voltaic Studios México (hasta ¿?) Monterrey, Nuevo León *Musitrón (hasta ¿?) Los Ángeles *All Post *CCI Digital *Henckahontas Studio *Intersound *Inventure Studios *Magnum *Point.360 *Skylark Sound Studios *Tele-Talent International *Ultra Video *Voxx Studios Teatro *El Semejante a Sí Mismo - Alejandro Bichir 1990 (3ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México *Divinas Palabras - Xavier Rojas 1989 (Bilingual Foundation of the Arts) LA, USA *Quien Mal Anda Mal Acaba - José Galván 1988 (1ras Jornadas Alarconianas) México *La Muerte y el Poeta - Graciela Orozco 1987 (Gira Nacional y Temporada) México *El Álbum de María Ignacia - José Solé 1986 (Festival Cervantino, Gira y Temporada) México *El Pastelero del Rey - Roberto D'Amico 1984-85 (Gira Nacional y Temporada) *México El Circo - Raquel Vázquez 1984(Espectáculo de Danza Contemporánea) Gira Nacional / México *El Espejo del Mundo al Revés - Héctor Berthier 1982/ Actor y Coreógrafo / México Televisión *El Mundo de Kolitas: (primera parte) con el personaje de Garrillas, programa infantil dominical para Canal 13, Imevisión/1987-1988. *Simplemente María: Televisa 1990-Valentín Pimstein/ México Carrusel: Televisa 1991-Valentín Pimstein/México. *De Frente al Sol: Televisa 1992-Carla Estrada (Primera Parte) México. *Más Allá del Puente: Televisa 1993-Carla Estrada (Estelar) México. *Alármala de Tos: actuación en el Video-Clip "Alármala de Tos", para el grupo Café Tacuba. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1997. *The American-Mexican War: narración y actuación en la mini-serie de 4 horas, en dos partes para PBS, televisión americana. *Mad About You: invitado especial en la serie de FOX, con Paul Reiser y Helen Hunt-1998. *Two of a Kind: invitado especial, aparición de voz. Serie de Warner Bros. Television-1999. *Encrucijada (sin salud no hay nada): co-estelar, directora: Alma Delfina. Personaje: Don Juancho. Telenovela de Univision Denver 2009. Radio *Los Libros tienen la Palabra: IMER 1984-1987/México. *Hablando de los Hombres: programa de comentarios y chismes del medio y en general con Fernanda Tapia, Cristina, Alejandro Vargas Lugo como Xavier, y Rubén Trujillo como Franchesco. Grupo Radio Mil, 1000 AM-1993-94 MÉXICO *Vida de Piratas: Radio Educación 1993/México *Hablando de los Libros: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio 1990-94. *La Hora Nacional: Instituto Mexicano de la Radio/ Programa transmitido en cadena nacional los domingos a las 10:00PM *Por Mis Pistolas: Ulodio y personajes, de lunes a viernes de 3 a 6 pm, KTNQ la 1020 AM-1995/ USA. *Contacto 1020: Rafael Sigler y Rubén Trujillo (Rafa y Trujo), de lunes a viernes de 2:00 a 5:00 PM, KTNQ 1020 AM-1999/USA. *Los Impostores: Ricardo pohlenz y Trujo, de lunes a domingo de 10:00am, 4:00pm y 10:00pm Radio Trujo www.trujo.com/radio 2009/Mexico y USA. *Trujo Radio: dueño y programador de la estación de radio por internet que iniciara su transmisión por Live365 y siguiera independiente-2004 hasta la actualidad/USA Cine *El Mojado - Video Home 1988-89/ Azteca Productions/ USA. *Misión Venganza - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. *Este Inclán está Loco - Video Home 1989-90/ Azteca Productions/ USA. *Un Día Sin Mexicanos (One Day without a Mexican): doblaje para la versión en español de la misma. Dirección: Sergio Arau-1998. *El Muro (The Wall): de Sergio Arau: Voz en off. Cortometraje animado presentado en diferentes festivales de cine internacionales. IMCINE (Instituto Mexicano del Cine)-Rossana Arau-Art-Nacco Industries. USA-1998. *Dame tu Cuerpo: producción realizada totalmente en formato Digital por LA PERRADA FILMS. Con las actuaciones de Rafael Sánchez Navarro, Luz María Zetina, Patricio Castillo, Margarita Isabel y Rubén Trujillo "Trujo". Director: RAFAEL MONTERO 2002. Locución comercial *Como actor y locutor de comerciales tiene experiencia desde 1989, aunque su primer comercial lo grabó en 1986 para Chrysler en México D.F., después voló a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California en 1987, y hasta 1989 comenzó a grabar comerciales en español en USA tras haber trabajado en Doblaje, Teatro y TV. Actualmente es uno de los locutores comerciales más importantes del mercado Hispano de los Estados Unidos trabajando y viviendo al mismo tiempo en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y la Ciudad de México. Cuentas publicitarias *XEQ Canal 9 (Televisa, México) / 1992-1993 *XHGC Canal 5 ("No te quiebres la cabeza") / 1992 *Pantene (México) / 1994 *California Lottery / 2001 hasta la actualidad *Extra Mile de Chevron / 2008 hasta la actualidad *K-Mart (Mr. Bluelight) / 2008 hasta la actualidad *Alaska Airlines / 2009 *Mercedes Benz (Tri State Area - 2008) *BMW / 2010 *Wal-Mart / 2011 *El Pollo Loco / 2005 hasta la actualidad *Entre muchas otras. Curiosidades *Ha compartido más de un personaje con algunos actores: **Moisés Palacios: Robin Williams en Insomnia, Pintel de la franquicia Piratas del Caribe y Denny Gordon de la película Cita a ciegas (1987). Rubén dobló a Robin Williams en la versión Warner de Insomnia, a Pintel en Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra y a Denny Gordon en la versión de Los Ángeles de Cita a ciegas, mientras que Moisés dobla a Robin Williams en la versión Videomax de Insomnia, a Pintel en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte y Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo, y en Cita a ciegas dobla a Denny Gordon en la versión mexicana. **Rafael Rivera: Dave Seville de Alvin y las ardillas, a Maxwell "Max" Sheffield de La niñera y Balto, protagonista de las películas del mismo nombre. Trujillo interpretó a Dave en Alvin y las ardillas alrededor del mundo en el doblaje original, a Max Beverley en las primeras temporadas y a Balto en la primera película de la saga, respectivamente, mientras que Rivera interpretó a Dave en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein y Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen al Hombre Lobo, a Max Beverley en el resto de la serie y a Balto en las dos últimas películas de la franquicia. **Salvador Delgado: El detective Mike Norris en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico y al gobernador Jack Stanton de Primary Colors, ambos doblan a dichos personajes en diferentes versiones de doblaje. Enlaces externos * * * *Sitio Web * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Los Ángeles Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Monterrey Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores originales nacidos en América del Norte Categoría:Actores de voz originales Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes Categoría:YouTuber